


There Is Nothing For Me

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [6]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Arguments, Drinking, Fighting, M/M, Pining, Presumed, Unrequited Love, stupid french boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is nothing for me but to love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Nothing For Me

“You will cease speaking, Grantaire, or I will have to ask you to leave,” Enjolras spat. Grantaire stared back at him, decidedly unruffled. Grantaire lifted his bottle in a mock toast.

“I am sorry, my fair, brave leader, but even you asking me to leave is worth the attention,” Grantaire said before taking a swig. Enjolras closed his eyes and counted to five very softly.

“You care nothing for our cause,” Enjolras said, slowly, his eyes still closed. Grantaire did not speak; when Enjolras opened his eyes, his gaze was focused on a point beyond Enjolras’ head. He snapped back into reality when Enjolras looked at him, and he offered a wry smile. Enjolras wanted to wash it from his face.

“There is nothing in this cause for me but you, Enjolras,” Grantaire explained. He spread his arms. “There is nothing for me but you anywhere, I can assure you.”

“You do not have to mock me,” Enjolras hissed. Grantaire nodded, his arms falling back onto the table.

“My apologies,” Grantaire mumbled, staring at the bottom of his bottle. “Dreadfully sorry. Won’t happen again.” Grantaire kept his eyes down for a quiet moment before he stood. “Goodnight.”

“Grantaire-” Courfeyrac began, but the lush waved him off and disappeared down the Musain stairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
